Hypnos (Saint Seiya)
Summary The Greek god Hypnos (眠りを司る神 ヒュプノス, Nemuri wo Tsukasadoru Kami Hyupunosu, lit. meaning "God who rules over Sleep") is one of the antagonist deities featured in the universe of the Manga Saint Seiya, authored by Masami Kurumada, and later adapted to Anime. He was created by Kurumada based on the mythologic persona of the same name. As in Greek mythology, he is the personification of sleep and slumber, and the twin brother of Thanatos, the Greek god who personifies death and mortality. In Kurumada's mythos, although he is a subordinate of Hades, the Emperor of the Darkness and ruler of the Underworld, he is a deity with all attributes, and as his lord, he is a sworn enemy of the protector goddess of the Earth, Athena. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B Name: Hypnos - God of Sleep Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, God of Sleep Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (7th and 8th Sense User), Holy Manipulation (Divine Cosmo User), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Their attacks are imbued with the power of Cosmo which allows for Atomic Destruction, and as a God he can destroy things down to the Macro-Quantic Level), Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Portal Creation, Forcefields, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, and Telekinesis), Illusion Creation, Flight/Levitation, Acausality, Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Galaxy level (Should be rather equal to his brother Thanatos) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar via power-scaling Striking Strength: 'At least '''Multi-Galactic ' '''Durability: High Universe level (Endured a Pegasus Meteor Fist from a God Cloth Seiya) Stamina: Nearly limitless, if not limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Surplice armor Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Appears to be very knowledgeable of Greek myths and legends. Weaknesses: Hypnos does not like fighting and avoids killing. The Eternal Drowsiness technique can be reverted by the power of a deity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As the God of Sleep, Hypnos has the ability to put their opponents in a state of eternal sleep leaving them defenseless and vegetative. He can also take their opponents for the World of Dreams (Yumekai) that is ruled by him and his sons, the god of dreams. He can also manipulate the dreams and nightmares of his victims when they are in a state of eternal sleep. It can be argued whether he is the stronger of the twins, as he prefers a more subtle and passive way to attack his opponents by manipulating dreams and reality instead of using the aggressive means of his brother. * Eternal Drowsiness (エターナルドラウジネス, Etānaru Doraujinesu, the English "Eternal Drowsiness") Hypnos concentrates his cosmos, raising his right arm in the air, on the same axis while his left arm is pointing to the ground. An area of darkness is created and places Hypnos and his victims into a sort of limbo, where the enemy falls unconscious plunged into an eternal sleep. * Another Encounter With Reality (エンカウンタアナザーフィールド, Enkaunta Anaza Firudo, the English "Encounter Another Field"): Only appears on Lost Canvas. Hypnos takes his opponents to the World of Dreams. There, Hypnos has total control over minds and bodies. Imprisoning enemies within dreams, delusions, and nightmares. Hypnos is capable of any and all dreams real such as, but not limited to, altering the environment or creating hazards. While the dreams do not appear real, the damage they inflict is indeed real. This technique is very dangerous because of its almost unlimited potential. Gallery File:God_-_Hypnos.jpg File:Hypnos 2.png File:71_Hypnos_God_of_Sleep.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Anti-villains Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 3